The invention relates to a reciprocating piston engine, in particular an internal combustion engine with at least one cylinder in which a piston connected with a crankshaft is driven so it can move back and forth.
In reciprocal piston engines of the above identified type, additional units of the most diverse kind, for example compensating weights which, in the sense of the present invention are considered to be additional units, are driven directly via the crankshaft, if required with the interposition of kinematically interconnected connections. In the process, compensating weights for compensating free inertia forces in such a reciprocating piston engine are provided in the form of rotating flyweights which, depending on the type of use, are also provided on gear teeth for driving auxiliary units and/or additional units and connected with the crankshaft.